


We Just Need Courage to Put On the Cape

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Costumes, Fluff, Harry Potter mentions, Kissing, Liam just wants to be Batman, Louis POV, M/M, Marvel tie-ins, Mutual Pining, Niall is a puppy, Pining, Side Perrie/Jesy, Silly Boys, although it's never mentioned, side Ziam, slight Marvel vs DC discussions, they all dress up as superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are roped into going to Comic-Con with Liam-- who just really wanted an excuse to be Batman for a day-- and a small group of friends. Somehow, they end up wearing matching costumes, and people keep insisting on taking pictures of the two of them, because they're "such a cute couple".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Need Courage to Put On the Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwdish98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwdish98/gifts).



> This is for the H/L Spring Exchange, and I'm pinch-hitting, thrilled to get the chance to write another story for this exchange! It was so much fun.
> 
> I wrote for the fabulous jwdish98, using this prompt:  
> Harry and Louis were roped into going to Comic-Con with Liam-- who just really wanted an excuse to be Batman for a day-- and a small group of friends. Somehow, they end up wearing matching costumes, and people keep insisting on taking pictures of the two of them, because they're "such a cute couple".
> 
> I hope you like it!! (I loved all of your prompts, and am already working on one of the others! They were great!!)
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta and bestie, S, for listening to me ramble about fics and writing and reading everything over for me (and encouraging me to finish on time so she could beta it!! lol). Any mistakes left are mine! 
> 
> PS: I'm not a Comic-Con expert (never been, sadly), but I've been to other conventions and have seen pics/videos from Comic-Con, so I based their experiences off of that.

“But, Lou, you promised,” Liam whined into the phone.

“I did not!” the accused protested loudly.

“Yes you did, last week, you promised you’d come with me to Comic Con!!”

Louis winced. He vaguely remembered a drunken conversation at the bar last week but was a little surprised to hear he’d promised such a thing. He did like Spider-Man just as much as the next guy, but he didn’t really have a desire to go to a whole convention about it. “Alright, fine.”

“Really?!” Liam exclaimed, sounding surprised.

“Yes, really, don’t get your knickers in a twist, Li.”

“Yes! I’m so excited! We’re all dressing up, so you have to find a costume to wear, ok, Lou?”

“A costume?? Lee-yum, come on. You have got to be kidding me!” Louis imagined the smirk spreading across Liam’s face. His best friend was bat-shit crazy.

“Please, Lou, it will be so much more fun if we’re in costume! I’m gonna be Batman, see, and Z’s gonna be Green Lantern…” he trailed off

“Liam, over my dead body will you get me to dress up. I don’t want to look like a freak!”

“You won’t, Lou, promise! We’ll all be in costume, so it would look weird if you were the only one not in costume.”

“Who else is coming to this thing?” Louis asked, almost worried about the answer.

“Just a few people. Zayn, obviously, and Niall, and Pezza and Jesy, and um, Harry.” That was the exact answer Louis was worried about. He and Harry were friends, but there was something else lurking there, beneath the surface. They were always circling something and Louis knew it was more than just the two of them thinking the other was fit as fuck, especially on his side.

“God, Liam, are you trying to kill me?!” Liam knew how Louis felt about Harry, as Louis just might’ve spilled all the beans (and his tears) over one too many a pint several months ago.

“No, Lou, honest. It’ll be fun. Just pick a character, find a costume, and come! You won’t have to be alone with Harry at all. We can go around together in a big group. You know, actually, you should probably be a superhero. I think Niall’s planning to be Iron Man, and Jesy and Pezza will probably do Wonder Woman and SuperGirl. No clue what Harry’s planning, but he mentioned the Avengers when I talked to him last. So you can come over to the DC side or stick with Marvel characters with Niall and Harry.”

“Fine, fine, you should be lucky I love you, Liam.”

“Yay!” Louis could imagine Liam pumping a fist in the air right about now and grinning like the enormous puppy he was.

“And I definitely will not be coming to the dark side. I’m a Marvel man, you know that!” Louis cackled.

“As long as you are in costume, I don’t care what you wear,” Liam said. The two discussed more details about the convention and hung up.

_'Fuck.'_ Louis thought. Now he had to come up with a costume, one that made him look good, and figure out how to hang out with Harry all fucking weekend platonically without falling deeper in love with him.

***

Three days later

***

Finally, Louis decided on a costume. He didn’t really want to wear a mask, they got too hot and made it hard to breathe. He remembered that being the worst part of being Spider-man three Halloweens ago. He was also set on being an Avenger with Niall (and possibly Harry, he hoped), so that narrowed his options a bit.

He debated himself for a while about whether or not the Winter Soldier was an Avenger, but eventually figured that if he didn’t have a Captain America to go with him, his costume wouldn’t be as cool. He even considered begging Niall to switch from Iron Man to Captain America, but Louis didn’t want people to assume they were a couple.

Apparently there was a whole faction of the Marvel Avengers fandom that shipped the two together. Now that he had found that by googling ‘Winter Soldier costumes,’ and stumbling into some pretty convincing fan theories and hot fanfiction, he was definitely a ‘Stucky’ shipper.

Regardless of his Stucky allegiance, Louis settled on Hawkeye. The guy was fit, incredibly athletic, and got to wear tight fitting clothes to show off his best assets. Louis was completely on board with that.

He did some shopping online, finding a replica of the Avenger’s outfit from the movies for a little over a hundred pounds on eBay. It was a bit more than what he had planned on spending on this costume, but he figured he could always wear it again for Halloween or another convention, if Liam decided to drag him to another one after this.

The convention was in another week and a half, and Louis crossed his fingers that he would actually have fun and not embarrass himself in front of Harry. Er, the people there.

***

Convention Time

***

Louis woke up at an ungodly hour to pour himself into his Hawkeye costume. He’d ordered what was normally his perfect size but when it arrived it was definitely snug. It actually looked a lot better on him than he had imagined, and it hugged his curves in all the right places.

Grabbing his bow and arrows, he got into his car and headed to Niall’s apartment. They planned to meet Liam and Zayn there and all drive together. Harry was doing the same with Jesy and Pezza, and they would all meet up inside the convention center.

Niall was only half dressed when he arrived.

“Nialler, honestly??” he asked, groaning. “You couldn’t have put your shirt on before I came over?”

“Got a problem with my manly pecs, Tommo?” Niall snickered, tugging his shirt on over his head. He still had to pull on his Iron Man armor, but at least Louis wouldn’t have to stare at his pasty chest anymore.

“What manly pecs? Are you hiding a really buff man in here somewhere? Can you bring him out? I like my men buff, you know,” Louis grinned, pretending to search Niall’s living room for this so-called manly man.

“Hey, watch it Tommo or you’ll be walking to the convention. Nice costume, by the way,” Niall returned the grin.

“Thanks, Nialler. I like yours too, although you’d be much prettier with the mask on.” Louis loved the blond, even when he was snapping a kitchen towel at Louis in response. They mostly just took the piss out of each other all day long, and Louis loved it. Everything bounced off Niall and he took insults in stride, never breaking a sweat and often tossing them back just as hard. He was made of Teflon, no doubt.

The doorbell rang before Niall could snap back at Louis, and Louis rushed to open it. A tall, dark, almost scary looking Batman leaned down at him and harshly whispered “I’m Batman!”

“Obviously,” Louis laughed, leaning in to give his best friend a hug. Then Batman-Liam brushed past him to greet Niall and Louis took in Zayn, aka Green Lantern.

He wolf whistled. “Damn, Zee, you look fit!” Zayn did a little twirl, showing off his skintight green costume and face mask, reveling in the attention. Louis applauded.

“Oi! That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about,” Liam called back to the pair, who were now giggling.

“Just admiring him, Li, honest,” Louis smirked.

“Not losing me anytime soon, babe,” Zayn added. The two shared a smile and fist bump and joined Liam and Niall in the kitchen.

“Well, lads, we ready?” Liam asked.

“Sure thing,” Niall trilled, pulling on the last piece of his armor and grabbing his helmet from its perch on top of the refrigerator.

“Do you have the passes, babe?” Liam asked Zayn, for probably the fourth time this morning, knowing how paranoid Liam was about those things.

“In my pocket, of course,” Zayn smiled. “Just like they were the last three times you asked.” Louis knew he was right.

“Well, gimme, gimme,” Niall gestured, making grabby hands at Zayn.

“Fine, here, you overgrown puppy!” Laughing, the quartet left Niall’s place and headed downstairs to Liam’s big black SUV. Liam jokingly called it his Batmobile, although the two cars looked nothing alike.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the convention center’s parking lot. There were already hundreds of cars in the lot, but Liam was able to find a spot without much difficulty. Louis enjoyed seeing the streams of people headed into the con, including tons of superheroes, villains, and even some scantily clad men and women.

He grinned at a few of the costumes he saw, some were amazingly well done, as good as the ones from the movies and TV shows they came from. Then there were some that were not as amazing, but clearly had been made from much effort and care. He didn't see a costume that looked bad, it was clear that the people here were really fans.

He also saw several people not in costume, and belatedly wished that he'd have been able to convince Liam to go that route. They could have just worn character t-shirts instead of full out costumes. But then he took a look at his friends who were also eagerly watching the crowd and decided he was happy with the route they'd gone. They all looked pretty amazing themselves.

"Where are we meeting the girls and Harry?" Louis wondered.

"Inside by the information kiosk." Liam responded. "We said to meet there at 8:15, so we should get there just on time."

Casually, Louis decided to risk another question about Harry. The other lads only knew of their friendship, not Louis' developing feelings for the other man. "Any idea what Harry decided to come as?"

"Yep," Liam smirked, as they entered the center. "But I'm not supposed to tell. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"No fair, come on, Lee-yum. I just want to know who to look out for." Louis whined.

"Nope, not telling. Nothing you can do now, Tommo, you'll see soon enough."

The boys navigated their way through the crowds. It seemed as if every fandom Louis ever knew had representation at the convention, and there were several characters and cosplays that he didn't recognize. Some of them looked really cool, so he made a mental note to check out the con's guidebook of fandoms later.

He spied the two girls ahead, but he didn’t see Harry’s curly head anywhere near them. His heart sank a bit, maybe Harry was late, or decided to back out at the last minute. There was a fiery redhead near them, though, and Louis watched as she laughed at something Jesy said.

“Pez! Jesy!” Louis called out, waving at the two. They, along with the fiery redhead, twirled to face him and the boys and Louis' jaw dropped. The fiery redhead in skintight black leather was not a girl, as he'd first suspected.

It was Harry.

Harry fucking Styles was dressed in head to toe black leather, with a low slung belt and weapon holsters. He was holding a fake gun and had on a wig of long, curly red hair.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned under his breath, clapping a hand over his mouth when he realized Niall had heard him and was giving him an odd look.

Damn it, today was really going to be difficult. Harry looked so fucking fit in that outfit. He was one of the best Black Widows Louis had ever seen, and he highly approved of Scarlett Johansson in the role. She was a badass, but the things that outfit did to Harry's lanky body was enough to have him daydreaming and almost sporting a semi in the middle of the convention center.

"Louis!" Harry called, galloping over to the boys as the girls snickered and followed him.

“Hey, Hazza," Louis fonded, his voice soft. He was always happy to see his bo- friend, and clearly the feeling was mutual. If it weren't for the fact that he'd known Liam for years longer than Harry, he'd almost call Harry his best friend. Fuck it, he probably could have more than one best friend. Almost like he had four if he added Zayn and Niall into the equation. So not the thing he needed to focus on right now when he had a Black Widow Harry in front of him with his chest hanging out. Harry's shirt was zipped open to reveal his tattoos and what would be cleavage if he actually had breasts. Damn, the man was fit as fuck. Louis kind of wanted to suck a bruise into the hollow of his neck right there in the middle of the room, right for everyone to see. He wanted to claim that sexy man as his.

Cutting off his internal monologue that was getting dirtier by the second, Harry drawled, "I like the costume, Lou," his eyes raking up and down Louis' body. Louis beamed. He knew he looked good but hearing it from Harry made it mean so much more.

"Right back at you, Haz," Louis said. He was still a little dazed from the costume and turned to greet Pezza and Jesy. He could feel Liam's eyes and smirk from behind him and needed the girls to distract him. And he needed to calm down a bit, Harry was going to drive him wild.

"Louis! You look hot, babe," Jesy squealed.

"Thanks, you too!" Jesy looked amazing as Wonder Woman, her hair flowing down her back and the tiny outfit showing off her curves. "Pez, you look great also! I love both of your costume choices." Perrie (Pezza), aka Supergirl, grinned as she leaned in to draw all three of them into a hug.

"Surprised you even noticed us with the way your jaw dropped and eyes locked on to our Harry here," she whispered as she hugged him.

Louis blushed. "Hoped no one would've noticed that," he whispered back.

"Your secret's safe with us, Lou," Jesy added seriously. "We know you like him."

Louis backed up a bit, an expression of shock on his face. "You what?"

"We've known for ages, love, you're a bit obvious about it." Pezza grinned

"I... what?!" he stammered.

Jesy stepped forward into his bubble again and pinched his cheek. "Don't worry, it's so cute."

"He... I..." Louis was suddenly terrified. The girls knew he fancied Harry? Did everyone know? "What do you mean, I'm obvious?" He asked with a panicked tilt to his words.

"Oh no, hun, not to everyone," Jesy reassured him. "Just to us. You're always so cute with him. It took us a while to figure it out but once we did, then it was obvious."

"Do you, um, think he knows?" Louis asked. His mind was whirling, panic really taking over.

"Don't think so, but he might fancy you back."

"I doubt that," Louis said wryly. "I'd never be that lucky."

"You never know, Lou, he just might," Pez repeated.

Suddenly Louis panicked again. He looked around, worried that the rest of their little group had just heard that entire embarrassing conversation. He’d be well and truly fucked then.

“They’re over there,” Jesy pointed, noticing Louis’ actions. “Liam pulled the other three over to the panel board once we started talking. Great friend you have there.”

“He knows,” Louis admitted. “That I… you know,” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, still embarrassed the girls had figured it out.

“Aww, Lou, don’t be shy about it,” Pezza pulled him in for a hug again. “Own it. You never know, you could get a great boyfriend out of the deal.”

“Maybe,” Louis whispered. He was too scared to take that step with Harry. He didn’t want to overstep the friendship line and try to ask Harry out or admit his feelings because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. If Harry didn’t like him that way, he didn’t want to lose one of his best friends. It was just better this way, not to mention less scary.

The trio joined the other boys and decided to go with them to a Marvel vs. DC panel that was starting in an hour. They walked through the exhibit hall on their way, noting booths to return to and commenting on the amazing costumes they kept seeing.

“Excuse me,” a young voice asked, from Louis’ left.

"Yes?" Louis wondered.

"Umm, can I, maybe, take your picture?" A young boy was looking up at him eagerly, dressed as Captain America. Louis was delighted by the cuteness.

"Sure, of course, Cap," he responded. "After all, you're kind of like my boss, so I guess orders are orders."

The little boy laughed, clearly tickled that Louis was playing along as his character. "Can Black Widow and Iron Man join in too?"

"Sure thing, Captain," Harry answered for him and Niall. They grouped together and convinced the young Captain to get in the middle of the picture. Liam took the picture for all of them, and the boy hugged them all in thanks before bounding back to his parents. The trio made an adorable Avenger family, with the mum as the Scarlet Witch and the dad as Nick Fury.

"That was adorable, boys," Zayn commented, and they continued towards the Grand Ballroom, where the panel was being held.

Not two minutes later, Liam was stopped for a picture, and so were the girls. It seemed like a lot of people took pictures of the great costumes they saw, and Louis found himself asking a few fans for their pictures as well. He found a very impressive Wolverine, and a man who could've been the Tenth Doctor's identical twin.

They were almost to the panel when Louis and Harry were both stopped for a picture.

"Oh my God! You two are such an adorable couple!" The girl was almost shrieking in her excitement. "Black Widow and Hawkeye are, like, totally my OTP! I love them together! Can I take your picture?"

"Course, love," Louis laughed, looking at Harry. "We're not a couple though, just friends." Louis could’ve sworn he saw Harry’s face drop a little at that, but he was sure he was just imagining things.

The girl thanked them profusely after having them pose, Louis with his bow out and Harry in a slightly threatening stance as well.

"That was weird, right?" Louis asked Harry as they entered the ballroom, looking for their friends, who had gone ahead to save everyone seats. "You know, that she thought we were together?"

"I guess, yeah," Harry responded. "I guess our characters are together? I never really got that from the movies, just thought they were good friends."

"You'd be surprised at the pairings people put together, Haz. There's even people that think Captain America is with the Winter Soldier."

"Now that, I can believe," Harry grinned. "Always thought Cap did a little too much for Bucky, even if they were best friends."

"You mean you wouldn't fight off Hydra for me if we were Cap and Bucky?"

"Wellll," Harry teased as they slid into their seats.

"Haz, how dare you! Just leave me to die with my big metal arm and brain damage?! The nerve!"

"Why are you the Winter Soldier? I have the hair for it!" Harry protested.

"Because, I couldn't be Captain America, I'm not noble enough for it. You are though," Louis said, with a light blush gracing his cheeks. Damn Harry and his amazingness. This day really was going to be difficult.

They settled in and listened to the panel. There were a few writers from both companies, along with some of the minor character actors, in attendance. It was a fascinating panel, although they didn't really reach a consensus on whether DC or Marvel was better. Louis guessed it didn't really matter, since both comic book companies had produced some great superheroes and villains. He was still a Marvel man, though.

Louis was eager to explore the exhibit hall some more. He’d read some of the Avengers actors would be signing autographs later in the day, and wanted to at least get a glimpse of them. He also wanted to pick up a few comics while he was here. He did enjoy reading them, although he’d never seen himself coming to one of these conventions and liking it. He was quickly changing his mind on that front, and they’d only been here for a few hours.

The group split up for a bit, Zayn and Liam off to find several artists, and Niall off to an Iron Man meet-up. The girls stuck with Harry and Louis, and Louis shot them a grateful look. He wasn’t sure if he could handle being alone with Harry, especially after the earlier comments about the two of them being “an adorable couple.”

They were on their way to the Harry Potter section of the exhibit hall when they were surrounded by a couple of fans, all in different fandom gears. Louis recognized another Iron Man, a Harry Potter, and a storm trooper, along with what he assumed was Amy Pond.

"You really do encounter all fandoms at these things, don't you?" he asked Harry.

"Just about," Harry responded.

"Excuse me, lads, but I just love your costumes!" The Iron Man commented. The voice was feminine, which sounded different from the Tony Stark Louis was used to hearing in the Marvel movies. She then lifted her helmet. "I love when people genderbend their heroes, obviously."

"Thanks, love," Harry beamed. "I just knew I had to be Black Widow, she's simply brilliant. She's my favorite Avenger!"

"She is fabulous, and you look stunning!" the girl continued, tilting her head and really taking Harry in. Louis stepped closer to him, hints of jealously swirling in his mind, which was ridiculous. It's not like Louis really had anything to be jealous about, it's not like they were together anyway.

"Thank you so much! I love your take on Iron Man too! I always thought Tony Stark was a diva, and you've totally captured that!" There were sparkles on her costume, and Louis belatedly noticed how she’d added a more feminine chest piece and made it more form-fitting than the typical Iron Man outfit. She definitely had a different take than Niall’s version.

"Aww, you're too sweet! Thanks! Do you guys mind if I get a picture of you both together? I'm trying to keep track of all the great couple costumes I've seen today. Might make a blog post about it when I get home, if that's ok with you both," she asked, eagerness all over her face.

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed. "Lou, do you mind?" Louis nodded. He could never turn down that beautiful face down, especially when he was too astonished that another person thought they were a couple to say anything about it.

They smiled for the picture and then went on their way, after Harry had asked the girl for the name of her blog.

"We're going to be famous, Lou!" he grinned.

"Not sure about that, love, but we do make for a good picture." Louis looked around for Pezza and Jesy and noticed them a few stalls ahead, talking to another SuperGirl and Wonder Woman duo. Many of the characters had tons and tons of duplicates, but they didn't see as many pairs or couples repeated. Everyone had their own spin on the different characters anyway.

"Another picture, boys?" Jesy asked, a smile on her face. "Right popular you are!"

“Jealous of our costume skills?" Louis teased back.

"Dunno," Pezza replied, "we've been asked for tons of pictures ourselves. I think that's the most fun part of this con. So many great costumes to see and take pics of! And I don't mind posing for all of my adoring fans either." She giggled and leaned into Jesy, the other girl hugging her close.

The quartet continued their path to the Harry Potter section, debating which house they would belong to if they were to attend Hogwarts. For the record, Louis reckoned he would be a Slytherin, while Jesy ended up in Ravenclaw, Pezza in Gryffindor, and Harry in Hufflepuff. They were somewhat surprised that they were so evenly split, but Louis supposed that's why they all got along so well, bringing different parts to the friendship.

They also sorted Zayn and Liam, adding them to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively, but were undecided about Niall. Louis wanted him in Slytherin, but Jesy argued that he would be with Harry in Hufflepuff. (Later that evening, Niall would argue passionately about his right to belong in Gryffindor.)

An hour or so later, the girls, Harry, and Louis met Zayn and Liam in the food court area of the convention center. Niall joined them shortly after and they all had lunch. Louis and Harry were asked three more times for a couple's picture, and both quickly agreed each time.

“This is becoming a bit of a thing, isn't it?" Harry asked as they stood in line to get their lunches. He was leaned in close to Louis, tickling his ear with every word. It was quite loud in the food court and Louis definitely did not mind the closeness but Harry was driving him crazy. He could feel himself blushing, and thought once again of Harry's arse in that skintight leather.

"I guess, don't see why everyone seems to think we're together though," Louis said, afraid to look Harry in the eye, and glad he was in front of Harry in line.

"Maybe it's because we look so good together," Harry said in a rush, stumbling over his words a little.

"You think we look good together?" Louis turned to look at Harry, incredulous at his choice of words and the deeper tone that had taken over Harry's voice.

"Well, yeah," Harry continued. "You look really fit and I really like my outfit, so, maybe together, we just..."

"Fit?" Louis questioned, not daring to breathe.

"Of course, Lou, you always look so fit, but those pants..." he trailed off again, biting his lower lip.

Louis was suddenly wishing they were in a much more private place, and tugged Harry out of the food line.

"Just, umm, hold that thought, love, ok?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and followed Louis out of the food court. Louis dragged Harry into an empty ballroom, a sign noting a panel later in the day.

They were alone and Louis was terrified.

"So, umm, what?!" Louis exclaimed.

"Well, you look good Lou," Harry started. Louis blushed and ducked his head away. Harry tipped Louis' head back up with his fingers. "And I think you're brilliant, and I've always fancied you and..."

"You what?!" Louis started.

"I'm sorry, I don’t want to like throw this at you, or hurt our friendship, but I just can’t keep it quiet anymore," Harry looked rather upset, and Louis wanted to wipe that look off his face. "And people just kept saying how cute we looked together, and I thought you might realize the same thing, and I've been hoping for ages that you felt like I do, and..."

Louis couldn't hold himself back anymore. He launched into Harry, crashing their lips together and kissing him, hardly believing this was happening to him.

He pulled away, smirking a bit at the astonished look on Harry's face.

"So, I might fancy you a bit too," he said.

"Fuck,” Harry breathed.

"And I guess it's my confession time too. I've fancied you for ages, but I didn't want to ruin things between us, so I was just ignoring it." Louis shook his head, wondering at his stupid reasons for not telling Harry all of this sooner.

"So basically, we're both idiots?" Harry laughed.

"Or we're both so gone for each other that we wanted to respect the other and not hurt anyone's feelings?" Louis tried, giggling. He was finally getting the chance he'd been wanting for four years, ever since Liam and Zayn had introduced him to their friend Harry from uni.

"That works too," Harry smiled and tugged Louis close to him. "What now?"

"I was in the middle of a great snog, if I'm remembering correctly," Louis giggled and pulled Harry down for another kiss.

After some very heated minutes, they broke apart to the sounds of applause and wolf whistles coming from the door of the ballroom.

"About fucking time, lads!" Niall crowed.

"You owe me five pounds, Zee," Jesy added to the mix.

"What?!" Louis and Harry chorused. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You all knew?" Louis asked, a blush covering his cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

The rest of the group nodded. "We knew it was just a matter of time before you two knuckleheads figured it out," Liam grinned. "Zayn and Jesy had a bet going and everything. Jesy won, clearly. She figured you'd come to your senses today when you both saw the other's costume."

Louis, still wrapped in Harry's arms, stuck his tongue out at Jesy and Zayn.

"Well if our audience doesn't mind, we have some kissing to get caught up on," Louis winked. "So clear out, you lot!"

"Yeah, yeah," Niall teased, "Just no funny business. There are kids here, honestly." At that, Louis flipped him off, and the group walked away, giggling.

Once they were alone again, Louis sighed and looked into Harry's sparkling green eyes. "Now where were we?"

 

(And they all lived happily ever after. And maybe eventually adopted a baby girl and named her Natasha.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I looooved this prompt and now I want to go to Comic-Con and find Louis and Harry there together, taking baby Natasha around in their cute matching family costume.
> 
> I'll add my tumblr once authors have been revealed! :)


End file.
